


Tide Me Over

by Closet_Romantic



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_Romantic/pseuds/Closet_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smut for your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> It's always bothered me when stories about the vampires being cold made it sound like changing includes having a refrigerant compressor unit installed in their ass. Come on! They're cold because they're technically dead. Not a freezer unit! I would imagine they would be nearly the same temperature as the ambient air around them, right? I mean right? 
> 
> So this little one chapter story is what I would imagine happening if these two love-crazed kids had actual hormones. In love, and hot for each other. Yes, Edward is a gentleman, and has old fashioned notions about love and marriage, but they're two weeks away from the wedding. Some heavy petting MUST have occurred! This is a story about one night, when things...get away from our favorite couple. POVs will switch back and forth, but they will not overlap. It just flows the story better.
> 
> Takes place (obviously) between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
> 
> Used to be a two-shot, but I combined them. Enjoy!

**BPOV**

I was nearly asleep when I felt Edward slip under the covers and into bed behind me, sliding one arm under my pillow, the other around my waist. As usual, I attempted to snuggle back against him, and he shifted to keep a space between us; I assumed to protect me from his cold flesh.

"Edward, it's warm tonight. Your cold feels nice. Get over here." I spoke over my shoulder, scooting back again. His low chuckle and cool breath on my neck raised goosebumps. Well, one or the other. Possibly both. He had that effect on me, always. And not from the temperature. I shivered and rolled over to face him. "What?"

He smoothed my hair away from my face and pressed his lips to my forehead. I loved and hated when he did that. Loved the feel of his lips _anywhere_ on me, but hated that it made me feel like his sister. And I most definitely did _not_ want to be this beautiful man's sister.

"Bella, it's not appropriate to press my body so close to yours." He smiled softly. "We'll be married in two weeks. After that, you can be as inappropriate as you wish. Within reason." He winked.

Winked? Edward _winked_?

I blew out a breath. "Yes, we'll be married in two weeks. Don't be such a prude. I love when you hold me, don't you know that? I dig your manly chest and stuff." I grinned at him, keeping the mood light. I loved Edward in a good mood. So much better than Edward in a bad mood. Or angsting. Is that a word?

Edward put his face in my hair and laughed quietly. "My manly chest and _stuff_? Really Bella. You are so absurd. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

I huffed. "Look, Charlie is away for the _whole_ weekend on his fishing trip. We have the house to ourselves. We don't even have to be quiet. Hey! Turn on my CD player! We can have some music!" I started to jump out of bed, but he restrained me. "I got it." He laughed. "Stay still, bride." I admit, I got a little rush from that. I was _so_ ready to be this man's wife. Once the shackles were off (or on? I would be, officially, the ball and chain, right?) I intended to climb my man like a tree.

He turned on my CD player, and his piano playing filled the room. He smiled at me over his shoulder. "You are going to wear this out, you know that? I'll have to make several more copies, so you can play them around the clock."

I grinned back. "In two weeks, I can just make _you_ play for me 'around the clock'. How about that, groom?"

"Your wish is my command. However, that keeps my hands _far_ too occupied to play with my wife..." He raised one eyebrow, and I groaned.

"Nope. No, no, no. That is _not_ an option." I eyed his clothing, jeans and a button-down shirt. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you; those clothes aren't very comfortable in bed. You could...just wear your underwear. I wouldn't mind. Really." I grinned, hopefully.

"Bella!" He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "That most _certainly_ would not be appropriate!"

"Why?" I argued. "I wear next to nothing most nights. I don't see you objecting to me being in panties and a camisole top. Don't get all twentieth century with me, vampire boy!"

He scowled again. So much for Goodmoodward. "Bella, I have to be mature, here. I have to keep a tight rein on my control. You know this. It's bad enough that you look so... and you feel... and I want... Damn it!" He ran his hands through his sex hair, making it look more sex hair-ish. "You tempt me! I'm only a man!"

"I... I tempt you?" I breathed.

Edward sat on the side of the bed, pulling me against his chest. "You have no idea, love. You keep me in a constant state of... agitation. I want to do immoral things to your body. But I would never dishonor you in that way." He skimmed his nose down my throat. "Much as I truly want to, I can't."

"Well" I'm impressed that I'm coherent enough to still form words. That sniffing thing he did on my neck made me crazy! "I would really appreciate at least losing the jeans. They scratch my legs, and then I have red marks all day." Oh, I was _good_.

~O~

**EPOV**

Guilt speared through me. I was injuring her with my clothing? This was not to be born. I looked down into my Bella's beautiful eyes and sighed. "As you wish. But I'm leaving my undershirt _on_. And you have to close your eyes until I'm under the covers. And no peeking, minx. I know when you're peeking. I have perfect vision, you know." Bella smirked at me. Minx.

When I was sure her eyes were closed, I unfastened my clothing at vampire speed and slipped back into bed. Being this close to my love, with so few clothing between us was beyond temptation. I can be strong. I can be strong. I can be-

Bella pressed her warm, soft body full-length against me, her legs tangled with mine. I gasped and pulled my pelvis away from her. I couldn't bear to see disgust in her eyes if she felt my excitement. She had to know she had my full respect and devotion, and not just my base, animal needs.

"Edward," she whispered. She wound her arms around my shoulders, sinking her fingers into my hair. Uhh. Keep it chaste, Edward. "Kiss me. Please. Show me how much you love me." Yes ma'am! I could do that. Keep it chaste, Edward!

I fought to keep my hands firmly at her waist, and lowered my closed lips to her mouth. She tugged at my hair, and her tongue slid out to trace my lower lip. Uhh. Keep it chaste, Edward! My tongue met hers and slid into her warm mouth. Uhhh. Keep it- what was that again? Oh! Chaste! I pulled back and looked down at her. "Bella, please. I'm only a man. Go to sleep now, or I swear-"

"You swear? I doubt that." She scoffed. "You're so proper! Edward, we'll be married in _two weeks_ , and we've never done anything you deem 'inappropriate'! I'm beginning to doubt you even _want_ me!" Tears welled up in her wide eyes. "You always stop. You always stop-" she broke off with a small sob.

My heart nearly cracked in two. She thought I didn't desire her? I was aghast. I pulled her closer. "Oh love. I want you so much. You have no idea how mu-"

She cut me off, pushing at my shoulders. "You're right, I have _no_ idea, because you won't _show_ me!" Tears were flowing down her flushed cheeks. No! I had to fix this! Make this right, but how?

"Bella." I sighed, resigned. I gathered her body closer, allowing her to feel how aroused I was. She went still, her eyes wide. "This is what you do to me. All the time. Even when I'm not with you. I.. I have abused myself... many times... trying to make it stop, to be worthy of you. I desire you with everything I am. There is no me any more. There is only us. I don't exist without you, and I _do_ want to make love to you. Can you feel how much I want you?" I gasped out.

~O~

**BPOV**

I laid still against Edwards amazing body, and I could feel his hard cock pressing into my belly. He had never done that before, never pressed himself against me. I was beginning to wonder if he even had genitalia, let alone a big hard one. And he _abused_ himself? Did that mean he was jerking off, and thinking of _me_? Oh that was _hot_! I instantly caught fire. Well, it felt like it, at least between my legs. He wants me! I turn him on! In my mind, I danced a jig and started dry humping a stripper pole. My Edward was _hard_ for me! My hands went back to his hair, and I pulled his mouth to mine. And I won't lie, I wiggled. Even though Edward didn't need to breathe, he panted. Oh, this called for further investigation!

"I want you, too." I gasped into his mouth, kissing him again and again. "Please. Oh please."

Edward started to roll away, "No, Isabella. We have to wait."

I refused to let him go, so his roll resulted in my body sprawled on top of his. Again, no lie, I was wiggling.

"Bella, stop. You don't know what you're doing to me!"

Oh, didn't I?

I looked down into my love's eyes, and they were completely black. I knew he had just fed, so this had to be vampire lust. I'd seen them like this when he was starving, I'd seen them like this when he was furious. And now... oh baby.

"Look, we don't have to do _it_. But we're engaged. We're almost married! Why can't we just.. I don't know... fool around? I know you have needs. I have them too, you know. Do you think you're the only one that has to satisfy them self? After you leave me, in the mornings, I have to... touch myself, or go through the day at school... erm... unsatisfied. So maybe we can... satisfy each other?"

Edward had stopped breathing half way through my diatribe. When I finished, he released his breath with a whoosh. "You... touch yourself? And... think of me?" I nodded, and he swallowed loudly. His voice dropped to a rough whisper. "You... put your fingers inside yourself... and pretend they're my fingers." It was not a question.

I answered anyway. "Almost every morning. I'm going crazy, Edward. I need _you_. I need your hands and fingers and... your mouth on me. Please. Just this once. We'll still both be virgins on our honeymoon. I'll still wear that white dress at the alter, and do it legitimately. But I want to touch you." By now I was crooning and running my finger through his hair. And did I mention wiggling? "I want to make you feel good. I want you to make me feel good. I love you so much. Let me love you tonight. I promise I won't let you go too far. Just... _please_."

He swept his hands down my back and cupped my ass, arching himself up into me. "Just this once. Just for tonight-"

I didn't let him finish, as I was too busy sucking at his lips. He rolled us back, until he was hovering over me, kissing me. His hand was at my waist, his fingers were tracing circles against my skin. His lips left mine, only to skim my neck, pressing wet kisses from just below my ear to my collarbone, and back up.

He pushed my camisole up an inch, and stopped to look into my eyes. "You swear you'll tell me if I should stop? I never want to hurt you, or make you feel degraded."

"Shut up and touch me." I panted.

And my vampire lover complied. He pushed my shirt up to just under my breasts, and drew his thumb along the bottom swell. Holy crow! My nipples started to pucker instantly. A fact not lost on my man, the one with perfect eyesight, even in the dark. He sucked in a short breath, and so softly, so gently, traced his fingers over my peak. I arched my back, trying for more contact. This gave him the room to sweep my camisole up to my neck, and then over my head and off, fluttering to the floor.

He paused, his eyes sweeping over me. I resisted the urge to pull my arms over my body. I laid still under his gaze as a gift. Look at me, Edward! Want me! My nipples had drawn so tight they nearly hurt.

"You are so beautiful. You take my breath away, love. No fantasy could ever live up to this reality. So lovely... my Bella." He lowered his head and his lips closed over one peak, his finger stroking the other. The feeling shot straight to my pussy, and I felt a gush of wetness. I pressed my thighs together to relieve the ache. It only made it worse.

~O~

**EPOV**

I felt guilty and grateful all at once for my mind-reading ability. For ninety years, I saw every sexual action imaginable in the minds of the humans I interacted with, and those of my own family. I knew the mechanics of sexual satisfaction with a woman's body. I knew I could expertly touch Bella in a way that would give her the best orgasm she'd ever experienced, and in only seconds. But actually performing these actions made them almost holy. Because it was my Bella's exquisite body I was touching and tasting. Her every gasp and moan was sending a current straight to my erection. I'd never been harder. I felt drunk with desire.

Laving her tight nipple with my tongue, I let my other hand drift slowly down her rib cage. Her skin felt like warm silk. I trailed my fingers over her stomach, pausing to dip into her navel, then over to her hip. Bella was making little gasping, mewling sounds, and it was driving me insane with lust. I had to fight myself to not thrust my cock against her hip like an animal.

I traced the elastic of her panties with my fingertips, and her stomach trembled. I could smell her wetness, and it brought a rush of venom that I had to keep swallowing down.

I raised my head to look into her face. "Do you want me to stop? Tell me now. I don't think I'll have the strength after this."

Bella pulled my mouth to hers. "Don't stop, god, _please_ don't stop." I kissed her, and her lips parted instantly for me. I thrust my tongue inside, and nudged my fingers under the edge of her panties. She moaned into my mouth. "Edward. Please, more."

I pulled her panties down her silken legs and she kicked them away. "Spread your legs for me, love. Just a bit. There..." I softly ran my fingertip down the seam of her sex. She was so wet for me already. My Bella... even her thighs were slippery. I throbbed at the sight.

I slipped my fingers between her lips to find her clitoris, circling it gently and watching Bella arch off the bed. She was crying out my name and clutching at my shoulders, and I wanted nothing more than to rip off my undergarments and plunge into her wetness. Barring that, I did the next best thing; I slid a finger into her tight opening, and kept contact on her nub with my thumb. I slid my other arm under her back, pulling her up slightly, to give me access to her luscious mouth. I kissed her deeply and slid in a second finger.

~O~

**BPOV**

Holy shit, he slid in a second finger, and I thought the top of my head was going to blow clean off! Between his kisses, his fingers, and that thumb, circling and pressing my clit, I knew I wasn't going to last long. I felt it building, faster than I had expected. All I could do is grab at Edward's shoulders and hang on for the ride.

He pulled away from our kiss, and dropped his mouth down next to my ear, whispering in the sexiest sex voice in the history of sex voices, "Do you want to cum for me love? I want you to cum. I want to feel you cum on my fingers. Oh Bella. I wish I could put my mouth on you there. I want to taste you so badly. I want my tongue to take the place of my thumb, so I can taste you cumming." Edward talking dirty? Oh yeah. And that sent me over the edge. I think I saw god. At the very least, I saw fireworks, and a whole angel chorus. I came from my _toes_ for that man. It went on and on for such a long time, I was afraid I'd never stop spasming and screaming Edward's name.

Finally, I cooled down, and my muscles started to unclench. I opened my eyes to see Edward, eyes just as black, with a soft smile on his face. "Hello. Are you back? I thought I'd have to pry you off the ceiling for a moment there."

I grinned back, "Either I needed you that badly, or you're just that good. And can you tell me how a virgin gets that good?" I squinted suspiciously at him.

He laughed and tapped his temple. "Many years of watching live porn, my love. Also, I just watched to see what you reacted to, and anything you liked, I did more of. And I _have_ been fantasizing about you for months..."

I sat up and pushed him onto his back. (Which I totally knew he let me do, because vampire strength, you know?) "My turn!" I said happily.

"Bella, it's not necessary. I don't want you to do anything you find unpleasant. I can wait." He smiled at me again, but I wasn't having that, no way, no how!

"Oh, my noble, long-suffering, vampire fianc, you had better hang on to your hat! Because tonight is _not_ just about me. You think that I would find giving you pleasure 'unpleasant'?"

"I know some women find it so..." he mumbled.

I threw back my head and laughed. "Those women don't like sex. Edward, I know that in your day, women just laid there and 'did their duty'. But now, women own their sexuality, and take great pleasure in pleasing their partner, and partner, I want to please _you_. Did you find it exciting when you satisfied me?"

"Bella, I took the greatest joy in knowing that I gave you that pleasure. Yes, it excited me very much."

"Then why wouldn't you think that I'm going to get excited giving _you_ pleasure? I've been waiting a very long time to be able to touch your magnificent body, Edward. Now you just lay there and hush, because my mother bought me a book when I hit puberty called 'The Joy Of Sex', and I know it backwards and forwards."

Edward looked just the tiniest bit scandalized. For some reason, that thrilled me to no end.

~O~

 

**EPOV**

The Joy Of Sex? My sweet, innocent Bella had read The Joy Of Sex? And had it memorized? Alice brought that book home when it first came out, back in 1972. I never read it, having never had any feelings of desire for anyone, but I had glanced through it. And MY Bella knew it front to back? That was just... wait. Titillating?

Bella was on her knees next to me, and she leaned down to kiss me softly, her hair a sweet smelling curtain around us. Oddly, I felt just a small burn of bloodlust. But I was consumed with lust of another kind. I did my best to lock it down, in fear that I would just... take her. I would love nothing better than to flip her over and pound into her. Be strong, Edward!

Her warm hands smoothed down over my neck, my chest, my stomach. Great god, did she not know what she did to me?

She grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and tugged. "Can we lose this?" she whispered. "I haven't seen your chest since..." We both knew when last she saw me only half clothed; Volterra. Neither of us wanted that memory to intrude.

I sat up and pulled the shirt off. And then... Bella's hands. So warm, she brushed them over my chest, slowly. Staring into my eyes, she said, "So beautiful." I curled my hand behind her neck and pulled her mouth back to mine. Kissing Bella was one of life's great pleasures.

"Mine." I growled into her mouth, and she gasped in return, "Mine." She bit my lower lip, and my stomach muscles clenched.

Bella sat back on her heels and smiled softly down at me. She continued to stroke the skin of my chest, and than she moved down to my abdomen. I moaned quietly, and she drew in her breath. My angel likes to make me moan. Noted. Her fingers traced my muscles, and it felt so good; warm and feather light.

She ran her fingers over the waistband of my undergarments, and there was that smile again. "Lift up a bit..." I raised my hips and she drew them down and off, tossing them aside. I was terrified that seeing me engorged and full of lust would stop this cold. Hopeful, but terrified. At that moment, I realized that I needed this night as badly as Bella. Perhaps more. Would the full, thick evidence of how badly I wanted her drive her away? But she was still smiling, and still looking into my eyes.

She continued stroking my skin, across my belly, to my hips, down my thighs, avoiding that part of me that ached for her touch. She moved to kneel between my thighs, and I felt so vulnerable, so exposed to her. It was exhilarating, and I was already throbbing.

She finally moved her hands back to my penis, just touching me with her fingertips. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I moaned again. "Bella. Touch me, please. I'm going mad..." She wrapped her small hand around me and stroked firmly from my base to my tip, drawing a drop of fluid from my slit. And then... she bent forward and licked it away.

~O~

**BPOV**

Edward shot up in the bed, pushing me back by my shoulders. "What are you doing?" He almost shouted.

I tried not to feel hurt. "I wanted to taste it. I wanted to-" Edward cut me off. "Bella! I would never expect you to do that for me! You're going to be my wife! You're a lady-" I shoved him back down on the bed, holding him by his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "That's the twentieth century man talking again. Edward, listen to me; women of this time _like_ to do things like that, to please the man they love. I imagine that the men of _your_ time would go to a prostitute, or have a woman on the side for those... other activities. But listen to me, and listen good; I _want_ to do these things with you. And you will _never_ have a woman on the side. Did you not _just_ tell me you wished to put your mouth on me? Yes?" He nodded. "Then why wouldn't I want to do the same for you? Besides it..." I blushed. "It tasted... good."

I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Bella, love... if it makes you happy, I... won't object."

I fought to not roll my eyes. Remember, Bella, this is Edward the Old-Fashioned. He honestly thought this was for _me._ Well, ok. It _was_ for me, but I guarantee that he was going to enjoy it as well!

I laid my body down, full length on Edward's body, his hard cock sandwiched between our bellies. I kissed him softly, over and over until his lips opened to me, and then I sucked his tongue into my mouth. Edward moaned, and I felt his cock twitch. It was back on!

I placed moist kisses down the column of his throat, swirling my tongue over his smooth skin. Oh, Edward tasted so _good._ Keeping our bodies pressed together, I slid down further, kissing his chest, stroking his skin. I took one of his small, flat nipples into my mouth, tugging with my teeth. He ran his hands up and down my back, pausing to cup my ass again, and my Edward was _panting!_ Pretty amazing, considering that he didn't even need to breathe.

I continued kissing down his torso, licking and throwing in the occasional nip. Edward's body was tighter than a bow-string. The closer I got to my target, the tighter he wound.

I ran my fingertips down the length of his cock, and his hands fisted in the sheets. Very softly, I cupped his balls, and his head tipped back into the pillow. Oh thank you, Joy Of Sex! I had all of the tools I needed to drive my sexy vampire insane!

I wrapped one hand around his thick cock, stroking slowly, and Edward drew in a breath. I marveled that I couldn't make my thumb touch my middle finger. It made me a bit nervous for the 'real' stuff, but I won't lie, it excited me too. My vampire was hung!

I waited until he looked at me again, and then I drew my tongue up his cock from base to tip, and Edward growled. He _growled!_ Score! Keeping his gaze locked with mine, I licked my lips and slowly closed them around his head. Good God, he was big! I hoped I was up to this!

I swirled my tongue around him and sucked more of him into my mouth. It would have been helpful if I could unhinge my jaw, but what are you gonna do? Me? I soldiered on. I closed my eyes and pulled him as far into my mouth as I could, fighting the gag reflex as his cock bumped the back of my throat. And then I swallowed.

~O~

**EPOV**

My Bella swallowed, and I felt the muscles of her throat grip the head of my penis. I nearly lost control at that point. I was starting to be really grateful to the writers of The Joy of Sex.

And then she started humming. Oh dear Lord! The feeling was indescribable.

Bella started a slow rhythm, taking me in, sliding me back out. I don't remember when I did it, but my fingers were buried in her hair, and I was cupping the back of her head. Not exerting pressure, just riding up and down on her warm skull. This appeared to please her, as she moaned and sucked harder.

I could only watch, helpless as I disappeared between her pink lips, over and over. Oh, suck me. Suck me. "Suck me..." Oh, that was out loud. Bella moaned again, louder. And then she slipped her hand down between her own legs. She was pleasuring herself! Doing this to me excited her! Before I knew it, I was thrusting my hips gently in time to her head movements. How badly I wanted to be buried where her fingers were now. I felt like I was making love to her beautiful mouth, and it was paradise.

She picked up the pace, and I felt my finish building. She stroked my balls, and then ran her nails over them. I felt myself tighten. "Bella... love... you have to move. I'm close... so... close..."

But she only sucked harder. Faster. She wasn't going to stop!

~O~

**BPOV**

The hell I was going to move! I was rubbing my clit furiously, pretty fucking close myself! I grabbed the base of his cock with my free hand and stroked opposite to my sucking rhythm, and that seemed to do the trick, for both of us. Edward arched his body off the bed, holding fistfuls of the sheet, thrusting deeper into my throat and crying out my name. His first spurt of cold cum hit my throat just as my orgasm hit me, and I moaned and swallowed as fast as I could. Oh, he tasted so _good_. Jet after jet filled my mouth, and I wanted it all. His hoarse cries of pleasure were beautiful to hear. My fingers were soaked with my own juices, and I raised them to Edward's mouth. He licked and sucked them dry, still riding his own orgasm.

I crawled up to lay next to him, collapsing into his arms. He smoothed my hair back and softly kissed me. "Beautiful Bella. What you do to me! That was... you learned all of that from a _book?_

I laughed. "Yup! And now some of the tension is gone, and we're both still virgins." I admit, I was feeling pretty smug.

But not for long...

Edward raised one eyebrow, noting my smile. "Now that we know what it's like, how will we wait two more weeks to do this again?"

Oh... no...

 


End file.
